Machining tools, in particular drills, usually have a clamping shaft extending in the axial direction to which a slotted cutting part connects which extends up to a front tool tip, in particular to a drill bit. In the case of such machining tools, which are also referred to as shaft tools, coolant channels are often formed in the interior of the base body, as can be seen in EP 0 843 609 B1, for example.
In what are referred to as solid carbide drills, a monolithic base body is formed as a sintered body. The manufacturing process involves first making a base body by compression from a metal powder as sinter material, for example, which is then sintered. U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,254 B2 discloses a sintered base body in which, to save sinter material, a central recess is made in the base body in the area of the clamping shaft prior to sintering said base body. The sinter material thus saved is used for manufacturing additional tools.